


Mater and Castiel: The Heavenly Passions That Tragically Unfold

by Carliro



Series: PIXAR Crossovers [4]
Category: Cars (Movies), Disney - All Media Types, Disney Animated Fandoms, Supernatural
Genre: Canon Gay Character, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Character of Color, Love, M/M, Tragedy, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 04:43:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carliro/pseuds/Carliro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mater finds the love of his life, and loses him like dust on the wind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mater and Castiel: The Heavenly Passions That Tragically Unfold

Mater was very unhappy. Normally, the bubbly rusted chevrolet would be cracking jokes and obnoxiasing his friends, but he felt a massive gaping hole in his heart. Everyone found found love and monogamous joy, which his cardiac system was woefully deprived off. His life as a playboy having sex with asian hookers and decrepit pornstars was beyond empty, it was starting to become exceptionally depressing, as now only wasn't sex satisfying anymore, but all women only wanted him because of his prestige as a knight and operative. They wanted power, powering themselves at the expense of his rusted pericardium and polygynous grief. For a while, he tried dating sites, but the power hungry devil hookers were always there to suck his joy like greedy oxpeckers. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore, and was now at the edge of a cliff, preparing to fall into the oblivion and Fillmore's new house.

 

But just as he was about to launch himself, a hand grabbed his hook. It felt really violating and sensual, so he turned around. What he saw was a wonderous slavic man with a nice trenchcoat and wings of pure shadow of eroticism and romantic alure. Mater was awestruck, and very, very attracted to this magnificent saviour figure of bright blue eyes and incompetent shaving.

 

"T-thanks fer saving me..." said Mater blushing.

 

"The pleasure is mine, Mater" said the person smiling smiles of sunlight and righteous authorithy.

 

"How do ya know mah name!?" 

 

"I'm an angel, Mater, I know who my new charges are supposed to be. I've been watching over you, day and night, for the past year. I know everything about you."

 

Mater blushed. All this time he had someone that cared for him, watched over him in sickness and health, in his sleep or screwing hookers, in his happiness or his failures. Just the thought of this angelic being masturbating to Mater's private moments made the chevrolet very horny and lustful. He gently placed the hook around the angel's neck, motioning closer, to his face. He understood, and their lips met in an ocean of passion and romance. Mater's mouth was much bigger than Castiel's, but this worked for their mutual advantage, as the angel sucked on the truck's enormous tongue. Mater was very pleasurable as his newfound lover performed oral sex on his mandibular organ, moaning intensely as he approached an early climax. Globs of putrid chartreuse pus ejaculated from his tongue into Castiel's open mouth, which swallowed each drop with much pleasure.

 

"Now is my turn" said the beautiful angelic being of altruistic lusts.

 

He then began to glow in a bright blue light, exposing his true form. Mater's eyes melted off, leaving him blind and filled with much pleasure and awe, as his soul could now perceive the true beauty of Castiel. The angelic being, towering above the chevrolet in his immense light and power, inserted his sexual organs into Mater's empty sockets, fucking them tenderly and dutifully.

 

"Tell me if it hurts" sais Castiel softly.

 

"No, it's doesn't hert at all, it's so good!" moaned Mater with much pleasure as the tentacles of light hit all the right cone cells, sending shivers of pleasure down Mater's biomechanical body.

 

Castiel extended another tentacle down to Mater's pipe, and tenderly began to fuck it too, the bright light now filled with soot and oily remains. Another tentacle opened his right door, exposing the putrid, cancerous flesh all cars have inside. He touched softly on a large, pus and fat filled teratoma, with hair, eyes and brain mater (geddit) inside. The teratoma eyes melted off, and so did most of the cancerous flesh, oozing off as a bloody mass filled with putrid yellow fatty tissue and pus, exposing the seats. Mater moaned pleasurably as the sensations in the burned flesh increased.

 

"Oh Castiel mah luv, it feels so darn gud!"

 

"Yes amore mio, let us join as one in this valiant expression of our innermost passions and vapid desires!"

 

The tentacle thrusting increased in it's pace, both lovers moaning eldritch love cries that melted off the eardrums of many and led even more into insanity and disrepair. All of the inhabittants of Radiator Springs were affected, their internal organs melting as they wailed in screams of agony, their doors open to allow the carcinogenic devil mutant car flesh to slide off, blackening the earth and corrupting it beyond repair, the desert terrain and road asphalt now an oily, swampy land sprawling forth the undead remains of long dead cars, humans and roadrunners, as well as phyrexian abominations, the cacti becoming evil dead trees, the woodpeckers becoming horrific shrikes with razorsharp beaks and oozing glistening oil, and the deer becoming anthropomorphic furries, also ejaculating oil from their cocks. The oil spread on all directions, blackening and swampifying the desert until the whole of the California outback was a dark, hostile, necrotic evil bog filled with biomechanical horrors made from the cars, human and roadrunner remains as well as from the phyrexian newts and shrike-woodpeckers. The deer were content to form their own phyrexian cult in the likeness of the Flesh Singularity's designs, flaying themselves alive and placing white porcelain plates on their exposed raw muscles.

The sight of all of this made Mater even more aroused.

 

"Mah luv...I'm goin' to..."

 

"Yes, I can't hold much longer too" said Castiel understandingly.

 

Both lovers then kissed once more as they orgasmed, their seed a bright light of pure love that inundated the now cloudy and dark skies, ending Mater's mortal life but assuring his divine henosis, the first car to reach enlightment. His physical body was cast aside and fell on the bog, where a doll like abomination made from Lightning McQueen's remains, human flesh - primarily sinews from mormons and atheists anchored to the broken and rearranged metal plates of the former car, forming the creature's basic musculature - and Lotso's cotton insides touched the Mater car body, and looked lovingly at the sky, inspired by the divine enlightment of such a noble soul. One day, she too would join the heavens, reaching further than the lesser minds of it's penis-eating brethren, spreading the glorious infection to planes of existence only dreamt of.

 

Alas, her dreams would not be, for the colt fired a devil bullet inside the pitiful girl doll car human teddy bear, ending her struggles in oil infused lamentations and sordid affairs of the blackest emotional sand. The Winchester Brothers were there, causing mayhem and disturbance to Mater's and Castiel's earthly paradise of soon-to-be-enlightened beings, their devil ambitions putting an end to the inoccent lives of the biomechanical horrors, their horrific and sexual pleasure at the deaths of the phyrexian beings manifesting through cacophonic laughter, homophobic and sexist slurrs, and violent rape of inflatable dolls. In public. Mater witnessed this genocidal visage, and wept.

 

"My love, why do dose boys want to cause so mahch sufferin' to mah friends and people?" asked Mater teardely.

 

"They are the Winchesters" said Castiel, nodding disapprovingly at his former friends' reckless sadism, "They are evil devil brothers of much racist and bigoted views who want to enslave and kill all life on earth. They destroyed the poor demons and dragons and then my heavenly brotherhood and brethren. They will stop at nothing until Republicans rise and rape all women and kill all LGBTs and niggas. We must stop Sam and Dean before it is too late."

 

Mater descended luminously over the Winchester brothers, Dean masturbating furiously to child pornography of twelve year old girls while Sam was stoning two phyrexian deer lovers to death. They both cowered before the light, because evil christian men are afraid of true divine radiance, hence why the light-bringer is their foe (Lucifer).

 

"ARRRGGGHHHHH RID MY SIGHT YOU DESPICABLE PREPS!!!!!" said devilfully the Dean Winchester, his cock ejaculating menancingly while he covered his eyes from Mater's heaven light.

 

"YYYYYEESSSSSSS GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE MY COLON HURTS AND IS GETTING CANCER BECAUSE OF YOUR GAMMA RAY LIGHT!!!!" hissed the Sam.

 

"No, you are feeling the true nature of divine justice... your sins will be your doom...." says Castiel mystressly.

Suddenly Dean recognises the voice! He secretly harboured a deep sexual desire for the angel all these years, but he's so deep in the closet he'd rather fuck toddler girls than to admit his feelings, and that feels with his sadistic rage. Tapping into his devil demon rage and cancerous lusts and hatred, Dean infused the colt with more power and gave a lucky shot at the heaven being of much understanding and benevolence.

 

"NNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" shouts the Castiel in agony, before his heavenly light dissipates and he is naught but dust in the swampy air.

 

"My love!" shouts Mater desesperately, trying to gather whatever remains of his quickly fading Castiel, before the harsh reality sets in and the now heaven chevrolet is reduced to bitter tears.

 

"HAHAHAHAHA YOU SHITTY FAGGOT WE JUST KILLED YOUR LOVER NOW WE WILL FUCKING KILL YOU TOO YOU FAG!!!!" says Sam childishly and evilly, picking up a knife and waving it like angry chimpanzee.

 

But Mater has had enough. These devil Winchester complete monsters have ruined the universe.... they cannot understand the love and empathy.... they are a stain on God's face, a mass of necrosis that spreads with the ahrimanic hatreds of their putrid souls..... they seek nothing but the extermination of everything that is not them, of the enslavement of all women! Mater cannot tolerate this homophobic bigoted sexist racist pieces of putrid republican excrement, so he gathers all his memories and loving moments with Castiel, focusing on them, focusing on the light of love and tenderness that these evil american boys have stolen. A single tear rolls down his face, as the radiance of his fallen lover mixes with his own, empowering him through these dark times.

 

"HAHAHAHAHA LOL THE FAGGOT IS CRYING WHATS THE MATTER LITTLE QUEER DID A REAL MAN SEND YOUR SHIT EATER TO HELL?" mocked Dean diabolically.

 

But he regreted saying those words, as a powerful blast of light erupted from Mater's body! The blast of radiation focused on Dean's and Sam's genitalia, a laser of pure UV radiation corrupting the penis and balls, melting off the skin and making cancerous tissue grow all over the organs. In Dean, one of the many tumours formed was a teratoma that gestated a fetus, which quickly grew into a horrible abomination with a fleshy, pink body with no skeleton, a horrific blob of penises, eyes, molar-filled vaginas and yellow putrid fatty tissue that slid off into Dean's anus and sodomised him, entering into his anus and biting into the colon, infecting him with toxins that rotted away his flesh, necrosis spreading in all directions across his gangrenous body.

 

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH YOU SHITTY GAY WHY DID YOU DO THAT YOU WILL GO TO HELL NOW AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

 

"No, YOU will go to Hell!" said God that appeared in the sky, opening a hell gate where Dean and Sam fell.

 

Mater watched as the Winchesters' eternal punishment infolded, to be raped by luminous, gamma-ray emitting cacti for 12,000 years, before having their heads shoved up Bella's ass while in perpetual diarhea. A just punishment for two unjust blights upon the world, who have caused much suffering and despair. But their suffering wouldn't bring Castiel back, so Mater walked away. As he did so, he saw his and Castiel's creations bowing before him.

 

"Great god Mater, we are your children, and we will always be there for you" said a being made from woodpecker and Sally's body parts.

 

Mater wiped away his tears, and smiled. This were his children, the precious creations of his love, and they needed to be taught the ways of enlightment. Castiel would want him to move on, and so he did.

 

"My children, let me tell ya how to reich Nirvana...."


End file.
